AssassinS
by StellaNoxF
Summary: -"O que está acontecendo?" -"Precisamos te levar para um lugar seguro" -"Achei que você estivesse com ele" -"Não estou" - SasuSaku, NaruHina e talvez outros.
1. Chapter 1

- Naruto não me pertence :(

- Essa história é parcialmente baseada no jogo "Assassins Creed 2" da Ubisoft.

* * *

"_Você está dentro do Animus. Ele é um projetor que renderiza memórias genéticas em três dimensões"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Coopere conosco"_

_..._

_"Qual o plural para Animus? Animis, Animuses, Anim..."_

_..._

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

"_Precisamos te levar para um lugar seguro"_

"_Achei que você estivesse com ele"_

"_Não estou"_

_..._

"_O meu bebê é duas vezes mais impressionante do que qualquer coisa que você vai achar na Akatsuki"_

_..._

"_Trabalhamos no escuro, para servir a luz. Nós somos Assassinos"_

_**Breve...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entãão galera do fanfiction! Faz um bom tempo que não faço fanfics e resolvi voltar :)

Espero que gostem desta história! Ela é parcialmente baseada no jogo Assassins Creed 2, que eu AMO AMO AMO s2

Então, provavelmente o primeiro capítulo será postado ainda hoje!

Kissus!


	2. Onde tudo começa

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente :(

A história apresentada aqui é baseada no jogo Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft!

* * *

**AssassinS**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Meu dia estava correndo tão bem! Não consigo acreditar que após tomar um delicioso café na Starbucks, tudo mudou.

Sou Haruno Sakura, uma garota de 23 anos que mora em Nova York. Me formei há pouco tempo na faculdade de medicina e estou fazendo residência em um hospital para me especializar em cirurgias. Moro em um apartamento minúsculo, sem qualquer companhia, já que a minha rotina de trabalho não me permite ter boas relações de amizade.

Não conheci meus pais, eles foram assassinados 2 meses depois que nasci...Fui criada por uma amiga deles, Tsunade-sama. Acho que graças a ela consegui crescer naturalmente, pois me sentia fazendo parte de família, como qualquer criança comum, e é por isso que serei eternamente grata por tê-la em minha vida.

Infelizmente, ela esta em coma fazem 4 meses. Ninguém soube explicar ao certo o que aconteceu. Claro que por ser médica eu procurei pesquisar o máximo que pude para encontrar uma resposta, mas não adiantou, seu quadro clínico não era compreensível. Fiquei de mãos atadas e não consegui fazer nada para ajudar a única pessoa que amava.

O engraçado é que, hoje, quando saía da cafeteria, tinha recebido uma ligação anônima, onde uma voz estranha me dizia que sabia o porquê Tsunade-sama estava daquela forma, entretanto, antes de conseguir responder alguma coisa, 3 homens, com uniformes estranhos, me seguraram pelos braços e me jogaram em uma vã branca, em plena luz do dia.É claro que tentei chamar atenção de alguém, mas não obtive sucesso em meio a multidão de Nova York.

É ai que meu maravilhoso dia vai por água abaixo.

Estou sendo seqüestrada, não tenho ninguém que possa se preocupar com meu sumiço e nem ao menos tenho grande quantidade de dinheiro em minha conta bancária. Sou uma vítima perfeita.

Na vã consigo notar pelo menos 4 homens vestidos com um uniforme branco metálico. Tentei olhar para suas faces, mas estas estavam cobertas por máscaras.

Neste momento estão conversando em uma língua que não entendo, mas se perguntassem para mim, chutaria Italiano.

Um deles, que estava me segurando, percebeu minha observação curiosa. Acho que por isso ele me empresou contra a lateral metálica da vã e gritou algo, que, obviamente, eu não entendi. O pior é que ele começou a gritar a mesma frase, repetidas vezes, enquanto apontava uma faca para mim. Eu não consegui me controlar, como qualquer ser humano faria em uma situação como essa, comecei a chorar.

Eu só queria sair dali, queria voltar para minha vida, queria Tsunade-sama de volta, queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo.

O mesmo homem que me ameaçava passou a ficar extremamente próximo de mim, e estava rindo de uma forma apavorante. A língua dele saiu, por uma abertura da máscara, e veio em direção ao meu pescoço. Tentei gritar o máximo que pude, e acabei por chamar a atenção dos outros homens presentes na vã.

-ME LARGA! ME SOLTA! POR FAVOR NÃO FAÇA ISSO! POR FAVOR! PARE! PARE! – Não me importava se iriam me matar ali por estar gritando, pelo menos eu teria impedido que este homem nojento se aproveitasse de mim.

- Kisame – Escutei alguém falando em um tom de reprovação. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – O dono da voz se aproximou de nós. Ele estava falando na minha língua, e finalmente pude entender alguma coisa.

- Heh, só estava me divertindo, Sasuke...Não é como se fosse matá-la ou algo assim. – Kisame guardou a faca que segurava e me soltou.

- Você sabe muito bem que esta atitude é inaceitável, qualquer dano na usuária poderia ser irreversível. – O tal Sasuke estava utilizando um tom mais frio agora, enquanto estava cara a cara com Kisame. – Afaste-se daqui, a partir de agora eu serei o responsável pela garota. – Deduzi que ele fosse o chefe desta operação, porque assim que terminou de falar, Kisame já não estava perto de mim.

- Q-Quem é você? – Gaguejei. – Porque estou aqui?

- Usuária número 7, terá tempo para perguntar o que quiser quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. – Sasuke disse enquanto se locomovia para ficar ao meu lado.

- Destino? Para onde irá me levar? Número 7? O que significa isso?- Perguntei tentando me acalmar, mas infelizmente meu corpo não ajudava, já que não parava de tremer.

- Como eu disse, seja paciente se quiser obter alguma resposta. – Ser paciente? Ah, claro que vou ser paciente, afinal, esta situação em que me encontro é bastante **NORMAL** no dia-dia das pessoas.

- Olha aqui, eu não vou esperar coisa alguma, me diz agora porque diabos eu estou sendo seqüestrada, Sasuke!

- Argh, como você é irritante. – Sasuke fez um movimento que não fui capaz de acompanhar e, logo depois disso, tudo escureceu.

* * *

_- Sakura! – Tsunade-sama me chamava no quarto do hospital, alguns minutos antes de entrar em coma. – Sakura, você precisa me escutar... - Cheguei perto da cama a qual ela estava deitada para poder prestar atenção no que dizia. – Se algo acontecer comigo... _

_- Não irá acontecer nada Tsunade-sama! – A cortei. Não gostava quando ela pensava na hipótese de algo ruim acontecer._

_- Se algo acontecer comigo, preciso ter certeza de que você estará sabendo da verdade. – Ela continuou. Verdade? Que verdade? Do que ela está falando?_

_- Tsunade-sama, que verdade? – No mesmo instante que perguntei, as maquinas que estavam ligadas a Tsunade começaram a disparar, algo estava errado. – TSUNADE-SAMA? TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA! TRAGAM O MÉDICO, POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!_

* * *

- Número 7... – Alguém estava me chamando. – Número 7, Acorde. – Não sei porque, mas esta voz me traz... Segurança... –Número 7!- Mas... Espere... Isso não é...?

- Número 7, chegamos. – Disse Sasuke quando percebeu que eu estava começando a abrir meus olhos. Droga! Como seria perfeito se isso tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho! E caramba! Como minha cabeça esta doendo! Argh!

- Precisamos ser breves. – Ele continuou a falar. – Dr. Madara está a sua espera.

- Dr. Madara? Quem é es-, ah, esquece, você não vai me responder de qualquer maneira. – Suspirei enquanto me deslocava para sair da vã, junto com Sasuke.

- Hn – Grandes palavras vindas do Sr. Sasuke, han. – Apenas me acompanhe, número 7.

- E eu tenho outra escolha? – Perguntei enquanto esfregava meus olhos com as costas das mãos a fim de melhorar minha visão, pois esta estava levemente embaçada, devido ao fato de ter acordado a poucos minutos.

- Não se quiser continuar viva e ter as respostas para as perguntas que me fez.

* * *

Estava em um local totalmente desconhecido, tudo era extremamente claro. Parecia um tipo de indústria ou laboratório, pois haviam várias pessoas usando jalecos de cientistas. Todas as paredes eram brancas, assim como os móveis e, em todos os lugares, podia-se notar aparelhos eletrônicos.

Ninguém falava conosco, nem ao menos olhavam em nossa direção, parecia que estávamos invisíveis.

Isso era **muito** estranho.

- É aqui. – Trombei com Sasuke, pois o mesmo havia parado bruscamente. Maldito! – Dr. Madara está dentro desta sala, então vamos logo. – Ele disse enquanto colocava seu dedo indicador em um tipo de identificador de digital, ao lado de uma enorme porta de aço.

- Uchiha Sasuke, seja bem vindo! – A máquina reproduziu o aviso de boas vindas e assim, a porta se abriu.

Ao entrar fiquei realmente surpresa. O que... Exatamente... Era aquele lugar? Uma sala enorme, praticamente vazia, onde no centro havia apenas uma cadeira, muito parecida com aquela que um paciente senta para ser examinado por um dentista. Fora isso ainda tinha uma mesa de escritório com um notebook em cima, perto de uma enorme janela falsa, que era iluminada por luzes brancas.

- O que... Significa isso? – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Ah, Usuária número 7! Que bom que se juntou a nós! – Ouvi uma voz ao meu lado e me virei rapidamente. Então este deve ser o tal Dr. Madara. Sua aparência mostrava que deveria ter uns 50 anos de idade, já que possuía rugas notáveis em sua face e seu cabelo era levemente grisalho. – Não sabe há quanto tempo estamos lhe procuran-

- Sasuke disse que se viesse até aqui, você responderia minhas perguntas. – Cortei sua fala.

- Ah, sim, ele disse a verdade. – Madara andou até a cadeira que estava no centro da sala. – Venha aqui número 7 e, Sasuke, comece a preparar o Animus. – Ani o quê? Ah, esquece, é melhor fazer logo o que ele me pediu.

- Pois bem, pergunte-me o que quer saber.

- É meio óbvio não acha? O que vocês querem comigo? Por que eu? O que é este lugar? Eu já quero deixar bem claro, não tenho bens matériais de valor e nenhuma quantia de dinheiro significante, portanto isso tudo foi um terrível engano!

- Número 7...

- Me chamo Sakura – Estava começando a me chatear com este "nome".

- Enfim, Sakura, o que procuramos em você está além de sua compreenção. Não queremos papel ou objetos ridículos que as pessoas teimam em atribuir valores. Você possui algo bem mais interessante, em sua mente.

- Na...Minha mente?

- Sim, nela há a chave para o que tanto procuramos... Através de sua memória podemos localizar nosso maior tesouro. – Minhas memórias? Esse cara só pode estar maluco!

- Olha, sinto lhe informar, mas eu não lembro de ter tido algo valioso assim em minha vida, então será que você poderia me soltar? – Madara riu de minhas palavras.

- O ser humano consegue ser tão inocente... Tão... Cego. Sakura, não estou atrás do que você fez nesta vida, o que quero são memórias de seus antepassados. Não se trata de você, e sim, de suas vidas anteriores. – Ok, isto só pode ser alguma brincadeira, tudo que acabei de ouvir não faz sentido algum!

- Você é doente. – Disse enquanto me afastava lentamente da cadeira que estava entre nós.

- Sakura... Sakura... Quer realmente tentar escapar daqui? – Ele me olhou com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. – Vamos, deite-se nesta cadeira e verá que não sou uma pessoa mentalmente incapacitada. – Normalmente, só por causa desta porcaria de sorriso, eu não obedeceria, mas devo confessar que me encontro um tanto... Curiosa.

Deitei-me na tal cadeira misteriosa e uma tela surgiu diante de meus olhos, nela aparecia uma imagem que mostrava uma espécie de DNA. Ao meu lado senti alguém se aproximar, era Sasuke, e ele estava retirando a máscara que usava.

Devo comentar... Não esperava que ele fosse assim. Sabe quando aparece naqueles filmes de romance o mocinho tirando o capacete, depois de desmontar da sua moto, em câmera lenta? Pois é, foi algo como isso que aconteceu quando ele tirou a máscara. Sua aparência era extremamente atraente, que dizer, o cara era lindo, diga-se de passagem. Alto, cabelos pretos com um corte, hmmm, digamos... Rebelde, olhos cor de ônix, uma pele que só não ganhava da minha quando comparada a neve e uma face de dar inveja a qualquer um.

Pena que lembrei quem ele era e o que fez comigo até agora.

- Número 7... – Sasuke iria começar a falar.

- É Sakura.

- Hn, que seja. Sakura, o que você esta ven... – Senti uma forte pressão na cabeça. – Sakura? Madara, que diabos? Você iniciou o Animus? Por... – A voz de Sasuke ficava cada vez mais distante e eu já não enxergava mais nada além de uma imensidão branca.

**Q-que lugar... É esse?**

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaa! Primeiro capítulo postado! Espero que gostem minna!

Procurarei ser o mais breve possível para trazer o próximo cap!

Eu sei que não sou boa escritora, maaaaas estou me esforçando para deixar a fic interessante e agradar a vocês, queridos leitores! /n.n/

Bem, é isso! Feliz Natal para todos e um próspero ano novo!

Kissus!


	3. Animus

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente :(

A história apresentada aqui é baseada no jogo Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft!

* * *

**AssassinS**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Onde diabos estou? _

_Corro para todos os lados e continuo em uma imensidão branca._

_Não há nada aqui...Argh._

_Aah... M-Minha cabeça... Está... Doendo... Eu não estou conseguindo suportar, argh..._

_Parece que estão esmagando meu crânio... É tanta... Pressão..._

_Meus olhos, eu não agüento mantê-los... Abertos... _

_- Sakura – Escutei alguém me chamar. – Sakura._

_- Q-quem está ai? _

_- Não reconhece sua própria voz? _

_- Minha própria voz? O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Sakura, somos a mesma pessoa, sendo que não compartilhamos vidas iguais. _

_Ah, legal, uma voz na minha cabeça falando que sou eu, perfeito. É isso ai Sakura, você vai precisar tomar alguns remédios tarja preta quando acordar deste sonho estúpido._

_- Não é um sonho Sakura. – A voz me reprovou._

_- Que diabos? Agora você lê mentes também?_

_- Sou uma parte da sua mente, o que você pensa, eu também penso._

_- Quer dizer que isso é pra valer então? O que esta acontecendo aqui?_

_-Você entrou no Animus, graças a isso presenciará a sua vida passada, que no caso, é a minha vida._

_-Você está me dizendo que eu vou voltar ao passado e ainda não quer que eu ache isso uma loucura? Ok,Ok, posso saber onde está o DeLorean então?_

_-Haha, Sinto muito Sakura, mas não somos nenhum Marty Mcfly. Ah, e não se assuste se não conseguir movimentar seu próprio corpo, agora você apenas observará a minha existência no ano 1191._

_- 1191?_

_-Exatamente, quando __Ricardo Coração de Leão__ recapturou apenas a cidade portuária de Acre para conquistar os muçulmanos._

_A-ah minha cabeça... A dor piorou... _

_-Eu sei. Agora você irá desmaiar Sakura, e, quando acordar, lembre-se do que lhe disse, a partir de agora, eu sou você._

_

* * *

_

**1191 -** **Localização Desconhecida – Terceira cruzada.**

Observo uma multidão ao redor de uma forca, presenciando com animação e contentamento, 3 corpos pendurados, já desprovidos de vida.

Nojo é tudo que sinto ao olhar esta cena.

Estou na torre de uma igreja, precisamente onde se encontra o sino. Daqui posso ter uma visão completa de toda região, o que facilita encontrar o meu alvo... O carrasco.

Tudo bem que não é difícil achar um homem enorme usando uma máscara, ainda mais quando ele fica em um espaço limitado como o da forca.

Há uma águia pelas proximidades, ela observa tudo que esta acontecendo, assim como eu.

O que poucos sabem é que ela é minha fiel companheira, e acabara de emitir seu chamado.

É agora.

Ao badalar do sino, salto da torre e caio em uma carroça, que possuía feno como carga. Devo admitir que ainda sinto um frio na barriga quando faço isso, hah.

Movo-me diante da multidão, sempre com passos delicados, para não levantar suspeitas, mas logo percebo que fora inútil. Antes mesmo de conseguir chegar perto da forca, fui descoberta. Agora não me resta nada além de correr e acabar logo com isso.

Um dos "capangas", parceiro do carrasco, tentou me acertar com um machado, mas infelizmente para ele, seu movimento foi deveras lento. Desvio-me de seu ataque e puxo minha balestra das costas. Em um movimento preciso, acerto-lhe uma flecha na cabeça.

Ah... Matar se torna algo tão comum com o passar do tempo.

Pulo rapidamente em cima do homem que acabara de matar, me deixando frente ao alvo, e ativo minha Hidden Blade, uma lâmina escondida num dispositivo preso ao meu pulso, para então cravá-la no pescoço do mesmo.

O homem em minhas mãos pronuncia algo, mas não consigo compreender, então, ao notar que ele já não mais respira, fecho-lhe os olhos e corro para fora do local.

Serei perseguida pelos Templários, nada mais lógico do que escalar as casas para não ficar facilmente detectada...

* * *

_-Minha cabeça... Memórias... Pessoas... Sangue... Arghhh AHHHH! QUE DOR!_

_

* * *

_

**2012 - Atualmente**

-Precisamos tirá-la do Animus, AGORA!. – Consegui escutar Sasuke de alguma forma.

-Está bem, Sakura, você voltará para realidade. – Era Madara que falava. – Pode abrir os olhos.

-Você está bem, Sakura? – Sasuke me observava. Ele tinha uma estranha expressão em sua face, parecia algo próximo de estar preocupado com algo, mas isso realmente não importava agora.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – Me levantei rapidamente da cadeira em que haviam me colocado antes de desmaiar. – O QUE FOI ISSO SEU DESGRAÇADO? – Berrei ofegante. – ME RESPONDA MADARA!

- Vejo que voltou para nós, Sakura. – Madara falou em um tom de satisfação. Puta que pariu, quero rasgar esse cara no meio. – Agora se acalme. Eu acabei de salvar sua vida.

- Me salvou? Você me seqüestrou! Você me enfiou nesta... COISA!

-Animus. É um Animus. – Madara disse enquanto se distanciava de mim.

-Eu nem ao menos sem quem vocês são! Porque estão fazendo isso comigo? – Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, não pude evitar chorar.

-Você possui informações que precisamos, Sra. Haruno.

-Informação? Eu sou uma MÉDICA! Pelo amor de Deus! O que você quer que eu faça? Te ensine como realizar primeiros socorros?

-Nós sabemos quem você é. – Ele voltou a se aproximar de mim. – O que você é.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

-Não brinque comigo, não tenho tempo para isso. Você é uma Assassina, e querendo ou não, possui algo que eu preciso, bem nesta sua cabecinha. – Madara colocou seu dedo indicador na minha testa.

-Eu não sou uma assassina. Pelo menos não nesta vida. – Virei minha cabeça para tirar aquele dedo nojento de mim.

-É, é, eu sei... – O vi colocar a mão em sua testa e suspirar.

-O que você quer de mim? Diga-me logo, desgraçado!

-Quero que faça o que lhe é ordenado. O Animus irá nos permitir localizar o que precisamos. Uma vez que acharmos, você estará livre para ir embora. – HAHA, ele só podia estar de brincadeira achando que eu voltaria para aquela máquina.

-Não irei voltar para esse tal de Animus!

-Bom, então vamos lhe induzir ao coma e continuar nosso trabalho normalmente. Quando terminarmos você será deixada para morrer. – Ele fez uma cara de pena enquanto me olhava. –Serei honesto com você, a única coisa que está lhe permitindo viver é que desta maneira será mais rápido chegar ao meu objetivo.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! – Gritei.

-Então, o que será Sakura? Viver ou morrer? – Madara voltou à expressão séria. – Deite-se.

Infelizmente, era a única coisa que poderia fazer pelo visto. Deitei-me na cadeira e a mesma tela de antes apareceu diante meus olhos.

-Onde estou? – Perguntei.

-Você está dentro do Animus, Sakura. – Madara observava meu comportamento.

-Que ééé? – Sério, ele acha que eu sei ler mentes para saber que porcaria é essa?

-É um projetor que renderiza memórias genéticas em três dimensões.

-Memórias genéticas... – Olhei para meu lado esquerdo e pude observar Sasuke, que até agora não havia dito quase nada. Ele parecia ser o operador da máquina, já que era o único que estava utilizando o computador do Animus.

-Parece que você precisa de um tutorial... – Madara suspirou. – Muito bem, começaremos de forma simples. O que é uma memória, sra. Haruno?

Ahn...Óóótima pergunta... Como eu posso organizar uma resposta para isso? Memórias estão no passado, são eventos que presenciamos ao logo de nossas vidas... Então...

-É uma lembrança de um evento passado. – Respondi.

-Especificamente o evento relembrado pelo indivíduo. – Ele complementou.

-Sim, obviamente.

-Heh, e se eu te disser que o corpo humano não apenas guarda as memórias do indivíduo em si, mas também de seus antepassados? São memórias genéticas! Hibernação, reprodução! Como os animais sabem quando e onde devem ir? O que fazer?

Opa Opa, esse cara está viajando.

-Isso é o instinto animal! – Idaguei.

-Chame do que você quiser, Sakura, a base é a mesma. Estas criaturas possuem o conhecimento de suas experiências passadas. Eu passei os últimos 30 anos tentando entender como faziam isso, e assim descobri algo mais fascinante ainda. Nosso DNA não contém apenas instruções genéticas passadas por gerações anteriores, mas memórias também! As memórias de nossos antepassados.

-...E o que Animus decodifica os "arquivos" de memória presentes no DNA... – Tudo parecia se encaixar agora.

-Precisamente! – Madara deu uma leve risada.

-Mas há um problema. –Me virei novamente para Sasuke, pois ele que havia acabado de falar. –Esta é a memória especifica que estamos tentando acessar. – Na tela pude ver meu DNA como uma linha, e perto de seu fim havia uma seta marcando um ponto. – Infelizmente, quando tentamos acessar essa memória, sua mente a bloqueia. Foi isso que aconteceu anteriormente, por isso tivemos que lhe trazer de volta para a realidade.

-Por quê?

- É o seu subconsciente, ele está resistindo. Nós encontramos situações similares com pacientes sobre hipnose, eles não podem ir diretamente para uma memória que seja traumática, precisam passar por outras lembranças anteriores até chegarem à objetiva, mas nem assim podemos eliminar os riscos.

-Então como concertamos isso? – Havia me acalmado um pouco, acho que era por estar falando com Sasuke, sua voz me era familiar... De alguma maneira, e me trazia tranqüilidade, mesmo no tom frio que ele utilizava.

-Nós achamos uma memória que você consiga sincronizar e partimos daí. – O vi esboçar um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca. – Você vai acabar se acostumando... Bem, esta é a memória mais próxima que encontramos.

Na linha de meu DNA apareceu um ponto um pouco distante do que estava marcado no final.

Pelo visto eu iria ficar muito tempo ali...

**Continua...**

* * *

Mais um cap.! Só não atualizei antes porque tive que viajar _ Ai tipo, foram 14 horas em um avião, então complicou tudo pra mim i.i Gomen!

Espero que gostem deste cap.! n.n

Arigatou Daim-cham pelo comentário!

E Arigou se tiver algum novo leitor! Yey!

Kissus!


	4. Emails confusos

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente :(

A história apresentada aqui é baseada no jogo Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft!

PS. NO FINAL DA FIC ESTARÁ A RELAÇÃO DOS LOCAIS REAIS E ALTERADOS PARA A FIC! Yey!

Além de também conter definições para os "*"

* * *

**AssassinS**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**1191 - Localização Desconhecida – Terceira cruzada**

Mais uma missão. Dessa vez encontro-me em ruínas desconhecidas.

Infelizmente Momochi Zabuza, mestre da ordem dos assassinos, não quis me deixar vir sozinha.

Argh, isso vai acabar me atrapalhando.

-Vou na frente. – Disse enquanto entrava em uma brecha que existia entre as ruínas.

-Sakura, tome cuidado para não ser percebida. – Eu mereço... Karin acha que eu ainda sou uma criança? Pelo amor, ela só pode estar esquecendo que sou a melhor assassina da nossa ordem.

-Karin, agradeço a preocupação, mas sei me virar.

-Ok, Ok, se você diz...

Por fim, entrei logo na passagem, e, como se o destino estivesse tirando uma com a minha cara, havia um templário bem na minha frente, já sacando sua espada.

Puta que pariu.

Tive que ser rápida. Dei uma cambalhota já segurando minha espada e cortei-lhe as pernas para que não se movimentasse. O homem caiu gritando de dor.

-Espera! Deve haver outra maneira! Talvez não precisemos matar este daí! – Juugo, o outro assassino que estava com Karin e eu, falou enquanto chegava ao local.

Ignorando seu comentário, ergui minha espada e a enfiei nas costas de minha vítima.

-Um grande assassinato. Felizmente deu tempo para se defender, hein, Sakura. – Karin me fitava com olhar cínico, provavelmente estava satisfeita por ver que deixei o cavaleiro templário me detectar.

- Não foi sorte, Karin, foi habilidade, talvez assim você aprenda como ser uma assassina. – Respondi.

-De fato, ela ensina como não seguir tudo que o mestre nos ensinou. – Juugo me reprovou. Era só o que me faltava.

-Ah é, espertão, e como você teria feito? Posso saber? – Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas enquanto o fitava.

-Eu não teria atraído atenção para nós. Eu não teria tirado a vida de um inocente. O que eu teria feito era seguir nossos princípios. – Juugo começava a me irritar profundamente.

-Nada é verdadeiro, tudo é permitido. Entenda estas palavras! Não é assim que completamos nossas missões!

-Mas esse não é o jeito qu-

-Da minha maneira é melhor. – O cortei.

-Vou na frente, tente não ser vista novamente, Sakura. – E finalmente Juugo foi embora. Ainda bem, porque já não agüentava tanta baboseira vinda dele.

- Qual é a nossa missão? Juugo apenas me falou que eu deveria estar honrada em fazer parte dela. – Karin me perguntou.

-O mestre acredita que os Templários acharam algo valioso.

-Um tesouro? – Ela parecia interessada demais para o meu gosto.

-Eu não sei. Tudo que importa é que o mestre considera isso importante, se não, não teria me chamado para obtê-lo.

Voltei a andar, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Juugo. O chato é que este lugar é cheio de armadilhas e obstáculos, além de outros cavaleiros templários.

E olha só! Foi só pensar em um que tadáá! Apareceu na minha frente!

Caminhei cautelosamente até o sujeito, felizmente ele estava de costas para mim, então, tudo que precisei fazer foi cravar minha Hidden Blade em sua garganta.

-Sakura! – Escutei alguém me chamar.

- O que foi?

-Deve ser ali! – Juugo apontou para um piso que estava abaixo de nós, onde havia um grande portão e, acima dele, estava um grande baú. – Deve ser a arca.

-A arca da aliança*? – Karin parecia surpresa.

-Não seja idiota, não existe algo assim, é só uma história. – Indaguei.

-Então o que é? – Juugo se virou para mim, estava certo que iríamos começar a discutir.

-Quietos! Alguém está vindo! – Karin interrompeu.

-Quero destruir este portão antes do amanhecer. Quanto mais cedo obtivermos este tesouro, mais cedo poderemos voltar nossa atenção para aqueles idiotas de Konoha. – Escutei alguém falar e sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

-Orochimaru. –Sussurrei com raiva. –A vida dele é minha.

-Não! O mestre pediu para que capturemos apenas o tesouro, só devemos lidar com Orochimaru se necessário. – Karin impôs.

-Ele está entre nós e o tesouro. – Debochei. – Acho que é necessário.

-Isso é burrice, Sakura! – Juugo segurou meu pulso.

-Você quer dizer: Covardia. – Puxei meu braço e o encarei. –Aquele homem é o nosso maior inimigo! E aqui temos a chance de nos livrarmos dele!

-Você já violou dois de nossos princípios, um quando matou um inocente e outro quando foi descoberta! Agora quer o terceiro! Não comprometa a irmandade, Sakura!

-Eu sou sua superior! Você deveria pensar antes de me impor estas palavras!

Desci rapidamente para onde Orochimaru e seus cavaleiros estavam. Pretendo acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Consigo ver uma brecha entre os protetores de Orochimaru, então pulo em sua direção com minha Hidden Blade já exposta.

...

O-O que?

-Ah, Sakura! Isso explica o meu cavaleiro morto! – Orochimaru falou enquanto segurava minha mão que o atacaria. –Você não sabe o que esta acontecendo aqui, tola! Apenas lhe deixarei viver para entregar uma mensagem ao seu mestre! Jerusalém foi tomada, saiam agora ou todos... Huhuhu... Morrerão!

Após isso só pude-me ver sendo jogada a metros de distância, por uma passagem que logo desmoronou, impedindo minha volta.

* * *

_Argh... A dor... Ela...Voltou... Devo estar voltando para o Animus...

* * *

_

**2012 - Atualmente**

-Sakura?

- Argh – Acordei ofegante. – Aquela não sou eu! E-eu matei um inocente! Eu comprometi meus parceiros! Eu não sou assim Sasuke! –Meus olhos começaram a arder enquanto falava.

-Você tem razão, esta não é você, é apenas seu antepassado. – Sasuke me ajudou a ficar sentada na cadeira. –Sei que é difícil, mas acredite que com o tempo irá se acostumar...

-É fácil falar! – Gritei enquanto começava a chorar. –Queria ver você no meu lugar!

- Hun. – Murmurou. – Acho que foi demais por hoje. Vamos encerrar os experimentos para que você descanse. – Ele ficou em minha frente e fez um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse.

-Ok.

Não fomos muito longe, na verdade nem ao menos saímos da sala do Animus. Ele me trouxe para uma espécie de quarto, havia uma cama, um banheiro e um armário, que obviamente não tinha nada dentro.

-Descanse aqui, Sakura. Amanhã voltaremos ao Animus... E... Se precisar andar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, pode acessar a sala ainda.

-Está bem. – O vi dar meia-volta e sair pela porta. Estranhamente senti necessidade de falar algo. –SASUKE! – Ele voltou. – Obrigada...

-Hn. – E agora sim, ele havia ido embora.

* * *

**Alguns Meses depois...**

Mais uma sessão de Animus concluída... aff... As coisas nunca mudam por aqui...

Muito bem Sakura, o que você pode fazer, em mais um dia de descanso? Dormir? Não estou com sono... Tomar um banho? Estou limpinha... Ver TV? Não tem TV... Conversar com amigos? Não tenho amigos... Sair para fazer compras? Não POSSO sair... Ir trabalhar? Só se algum imbecil desmaiar neste lugar... Andar pela sala? Fazer o quê, né...

Caminhei até o Animus e observei o computador que Sasuke operava.

Há, vou brincar de gênio e tentar adivinhar sua senha...

Opa... Peraí... Não precisa de nenhum código? Mas... Einh? O Sasuke esqueceu o computador ligado em sua página de e-mails?

* * *

_**Inbox [4]

* * *

**_

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 2 de Setembro - 22:46

**Assunto:** Sua caneta.

Madara:

Achei sua caneta contendo os códigos de acesso hoje, de novo, no chão do estacionamento. Você realmente precisa mantê-la dentro do seu bolso, ao invés de deixar ela pendurada nele. Tente tomar conta das suas coisas, Dr. Imagine se a Segurança tivesse a achado. Eles teriam parado nossas operações por pelo menos um dia para reprogramar os códigos de acesso dos computadores.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 3 de Setembro - 2:36

**Assunto:** Re: Sua caneta.

Ótimo. Deixe na minha mesa. Se preocupe menos com as minhas coisas e mais em fazer o Animus funcionar, Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 3 de Setembro - 21:05

**Assunto:** Sasori...

Você disse "Acabar como o Sasori" mais cedo. O que você quis dizer?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 3 de Setembro, 9:11

**Assunto:** Re: Sasori...

Nada. Volte ao trabalho. Nós temos um tempo determinado para cumprir.

Ps. Por que você assina seus emails? Bem no topo diz de quem está vindo.

* * *

**De:** Adiministração

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 3 de Setembro, 9:13

**Asssunto:** Informação confidencial

Como um lembrete para todos: Todos os funcionários das Indústrias Akatsuki então proibidos de discutir política corporativa, procedimentos e projetos. Em razão da seção 2.15 de seus contratos de empregamento:

'Você entende e concorda que a Akatsuki desenvolveu tal Informação Confidencial com o investimento de tempo, esforço e dinheiro significantes, e que tal Informação Confidencial providencia a Akatsuki com uma significante vantagem competitiva em seus negócios. Você reconhece e concorda que uma quebra desse Acordo por Você irá resultar em irreparável prejuízo para a Akatsuki, cujo as extensões seriam difíceis de medir, e em qualquer caso a reparação dos danos em dinheiro seriam inadequadas como solução para essa infração. Conseqüentemente, Você concorda que no caso de uma infração desse acordo por Você, Akatsuki terá direito a medida cautelar, ou outra reparação justa que o Tribunal julgue adequado, para além de outros recursos que estejam eventualmente disponíveis'.

Se você tiver qualquer pergunta, por favor, não hesite em contatar um gerente de RH.

Nós lhe agradecemos em adiantado por sua complacência.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Tayuya

**Data/Hora:** 4 de Setembro - 7:48

**Assunto:** Akasuna no Sasori.

Tayuya,

Estou lhe mandando esse e-mail para perguntar sobre a morte de um antigo funcionário que se chamava Akasuna no Sasori. Eu não sei se você estava trabalhando aqui na data do incidente (Setembro de 2007). Aparentemente, aconteceu algum tipo de acidente, mas não fui capaz de achar nenhuma informação sobre o assunto.

O escritório do legista, diz que o documento contendo a autopsia foi selado. Se foi suicídio, porque a informação é considerada tão confidencial?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Tayuya

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 4 de Setembro - 12:02

**Assunto: **Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

Senhor Uchiha,

Desculpe-me, mas não estou autorizada a discutir sobre esse funcionário e nem mesmo as circunstâncias ligadas à sua saída da empresa.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para: **Tayuya

**Data/Hora: **4 de Setembro - 12:02

**Assunto:** Re: Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

Tayuya:

Eu não entendo porque essa informação é tão difícil de ser acessada. Nunca ouvi sobre uma empresa ter a habilidade de declarar um relatório de autopsia como 'Propriedade Privada'. Isso é ridículo. Ele era um conhecido. Só quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Tayuya

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 4 de Setembro - 14:15

**Assunto:** Re: Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

**CC:** Yakushi Kabuto, Dr. Madara.

Senhor Uchiha,

Infelizmente eu não posso mais responder às suas perguntas. Eu encaminhei toda a nossa conversa para o Sr. Kabuto. Por favor, dirija todas as suas futuras perguntas a ele. Obrigada.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 4 de setembro, 21:25

**Assunto:** Re: Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

Ele se matou. Alguma coisa relacionada à família. Não se meta nos assuntos da empresa. Pare de persistir, Sasuke.

* * *

-Ok, algo MUITO errado está acontecendo aqui, e pelo que percebi o Sasuke também parece estar estranhando... E quem será que é esse tal de Sasori?

* * *

_**Outbox [2]

* * *

**_

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Data/Hora:** 5 de Setembro, 8:36

**Assunto:** Re: Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

Kabuto:

Eu espero que você possa me ajudar a entender, porque mesmo depois de cinco anos do acontecimento, ninguém está disposto a me dizer o que aconteceu ao Sasori. Se você está preocupado com informação confidencial sendo divulgada como o resultado em partilhar isso comigo... Acho que a minha ficha na empresa fala por si só.

Obrigada pela sua assistência nesse assunto.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 7 de Setembro - 9:13

**Assunto:** Senha do computador.

Minha senha do computador não está funcionando. O acesso está desligado, algo assim. Você pode ver o que tem de errado? Não tenho tempo para essa merda. Estou tendo que digitar isto pelo celular.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 7 de Setembro - 9:20

**Assunto:** Re: Senha do computador.

Madara:

A senha foi modificada na ultima noite (Eles a mudam de uma em uma semana). Você tem a nova senha?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 7 de Setembro - 9:23

**Assunto:** Re: Senha do computador.

Não.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 7 de Setembro, 9:26

**Assunto:** Re: Senha do computador.

10281943

-Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

-Ei, mas o computador do Madara fica nesta sala também, não é mesmo?

* * *

**Lixeira [1]

* * *

**

**De:**

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 6:48

**Assunto:** ?

Preciso de informações sobre o incidente no A.I.D.

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:**

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 6:58

**Assunto:** ?

Pelo menos vinte mortos no acidente. Suponho que seja o local de lançamento, porém, se não for, será o de montagem. Deve-se tentar infiltrar.

* * *

**De:**

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:12

**Assunto:** ?

Qual a razão para o lançamento?

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:**

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:15

**Assunto:** ?

Pequeno satélite para a orbita terrestre nele estará os artefatos. Ampliação dos resultados limitados obtidos por experimentos de cinco anos atrás. Se funcionar, eles poderão controlar tudo.

* * *

**De:**

**Para: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:18

**Assunto:** ?

O que quer dizer com "tudo"?

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:**

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:20

**Assunto:** ?

Nossas mentes, dobe!

* * *

**De:**

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:34

**Assunto:** ?

Me dê informações sobre a Sakura, teme!

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** **Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:47

**Assunto:** ?

Eles estão usando ela para encontrar outro artefato. Tenho tentado atrasar, mas estão perto...

* * *

**De:**

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 7:56

**Assunto:** ?

Ela sabe sobre nós?

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:**

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 8:03

**Assunto:** ?

Não.

* * *

**De:**

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 8:03

**Assunto: **?

Ótimo, vê se mantém desse jeito por hora!

* * *

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:**

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 8:18

**Assunto:** ?

Você pode me mandar algum tipo de RESGATE, DOBE?

* * *

**De:** Medicamentos rápidos e baratos.

**Para:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro, 6:25

**Asssunto:** problemas lá EM BAIXO?

E Se pergunTa por que todo mundo ri de você? Vou deixAr adivinhar. Vamos dizeR quE ela está provavelMente cOnSeguindo mAior e melhor de outra pessoa que não é você. Como você pode competIr? PeLo menOs há um jeito de virar o joGo. Clique nO link para ver!

* * *

Ok, Ok, O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Claramente Sasuke não é o que diz ser, mas será que posso olhar isso como uma salvação? Essa troca de e-mails com um anônimo é muito estranha...Ah cara, como vou conseguir perguntar algo para ele se o Madara vive em sua cola?

Falando em Madara, qual é mesmo a senha dele? 1028... 10281943! Melhor eu dar uma olhada nos e-mais dele também...

Ah, e... Nota mental: Sasuke tem algum problema de impotência? WTF?

* * *

**Inbox [9]

* * *

**

**De:** Rede_de_Notícias_Akatsuki

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 3 de Setembro, 13:44

**Assunto:** Manchetes do dia.

Temporada de furacões termina... Mas não do jeito que você pensa:

Índices instáveis de condições metrológicas vêm aumentando, fazendo a Global Weather Association [Associação Global do Clima] abolir o termo 'Temporada de Furacões'. Uma vez confirmada ser entre os meses de Junho até Novembro. Duração, freqüência, força e locais onde furacões acontecem vêm aumentado ao ponto de a maioria das cidades costeiras terem de viver com medo constante dessas tempestades devastadoras.

Lançamento do satélite da "Eye-Akatsuki" foi adiado:

Em razão de modificações de ultima hora para o seu novo satélite de telecomunicações Faz-Tudo, Eye-Akatsuki adiou o lançamento de seu primeiro satélite até 21 de dezembro. Eles dizem que sua tecnologia patenteada permitirá mais rápida e mais confiável transmissão de informação do que os satélites da ultima geração que sofriam de atrasos e interferências.

* * *

**De:** Rede_de_Notícias_Akatsuki

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 4 de Setembro, 12:30

**Assunto:** Manchetes do dia.

Tensão cresce a respeito de mineração no Ártico:

Os Estados Unidos e a União Européia estão novamente recebendo críticas pesadas por sua decisão de começar a construção de Plataformas Petrolíferas de propriedade conjunta no mar de Weddell. Varias uniões Supranacionais opõe-se a esse projeto, dizendo que ele viola a lei do Tratado Ártico. A situação piorou com a presença de dois navios militares, que alegaram estar na região por motivos não relacionados à construção.

* * *

**De:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 5 de Setembro, 10:08

**Assunto:** Re: Arquivo morto nº 1394 [ Akasuna no Sasori ]

Você me disse que ele (Uchiha Sasuke) não seria um problema e agora está aqui, mexendo nessa bosta novamente. Lide com isso Madara. Você quis poupar ele então, você é o responsável.

* * *

**De:** Abumi Zaku

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 15:18

**Assunto:** Re: Informação confidencial.

Acho que a casa caiu dessa vez. Alguém conseguiu vazar alguns documentos sobre os "Estudos para melhoramento do fluoreto" e agora a Divisão Farmacêutica está sob investigação dos Federais. Eles fecharam o lugar inteiro. Você viu o que estava naqueles relatórios? Que diabos eles estavam pensando? Eles simplesmente envenenaram uma cidade inteira.

* * *

**De:** Tsuchi Kin

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 15:21

**Assunto:** Está tudo bem por aí?

Wow! Você tem assistido os noticiários? A Divisão Farmacêutica vai levar um baque por isso, com certeza.

* * *

**De:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro, 16:36

**Assunto:** Alarme falso.

Não se preocupe, esse E-mail revendo os contratos é sobre os idiotas da Divisão Farmacêutica, não tem nada a ver com você.

Nós vamos convocar uma reunião com a empresa sobre o Satélite. Vamos dizer a eles que o lançamento foi adiado até o dia 21 [de Dezembro] para que possamos fazer melhoramentos na 'Área de cobertura' e também mais algumas coisas sobre ligações caindo. Tudo, é claro, para o 'benefício de nossos clientes'. Queremos apenas ter a certeza de que você tenha o que precisa para atender à nova programação e o lançamento.

* * *

**De:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 16:00

**Assunto:** Atualizações.

Madara:

Eu fiz o download da análise de nossos últimos achados dentro de um terminal seguro, na sala de conferências. É essencial que você o leia e me mande a sua análise com comentários adicionais. Nós não podemos continuar as buscas antes de você me mandar esse e-mail.

Por favor, faça disso uma prioridade.

* * *

**De:** Dr. Madara

**Para:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 16:32

**Assunto:** Senha.

Não consigo acessar a droga do computador. Quer uma senha.

* * *

**De:** Yakushi Kabuto

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro - 16:35

**Asssunto:** Re: Senha.

Vou pedir a senha para Segurança. Cheque o seu e-mail em breve.

* * *

**De:** Departamento_de_Segurança_de_Documentos

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro, 17:13

**Assunto:** Senha.

00062677

* * *

**De:** Rede_de_notícias_Akatsuki

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 6 de Setembro, 12:30

**Assunto:** Manchete do dia.

Centenas de hospitalizados no auge do Escândalo do Envenenamento de Água:

Indústrias Akatsuki são acusadas de secretamente manipular a fonte de água de uma pequena cidade para testar uma nova droga sintética que estava sendo chamada internamente como o "Novo Fluoreto".

Nação chora pela perda do ultimo Estúdio de Filmes:

A história foi marcada hoje pelo fechamento do último estúdio de filmes do país. A crescente propagação de vídeo games junto com a pirataria são os maiores culpados por essa tragédia.

* * *

**De:** Yukushi Kabuto

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 7 de Setembro, 6:47

**Assunto:** Cobaias adicionais?

Madara:

Se essa garota não der o que queremos, então é hora de começar a procurar em outro lugar. Eu mandei outro e-mail para o Zakuda Divisão de Rastreamento e Aquisição de Estirpe. Ele poderá te providenciar mais algumas cobaias se Sakura precisar ser 'aposentada'. Em caso de você precisar de um lembrete: NOSSO TEMPO ESTÁ ACABANDO!

Essa merda com o fluoreto vai nos colocar sobre muito escrutínio e atenção da imprensa. Nós precisamos lançar no dia 21 [de Dezembro]. Se nós esperarmos mais, corremos o risco de TUDO ser congelado durante a investigação. Eu tenho a impressão de que nenhum de nossos amigos em [Washington] D.C. irão fazer algo a respeito disso. Nós lidaremos com eles quando as eleições chegarem.

Nós conseguimos limpar aquela bagunça sobre o A.I.D, mas ouvi falar de um carregador de bagagem idiota contando sobre suas 'lendas' de Assassinato em massa e Conspirações corporativas em blogs ridículos e fóruns. De onde ele está tirando essas informações? Em seu relatório você disse que o acidente tinha matado todo mundo antes de nossas 'equipes de limpeza' chegarem. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eles vacilaram tão feio assim em não notar alguém VIVO lá em baixo.

De qualquer jeito, estou tentando descobrir quem é para poder calá-lo, mas isso está sendo difícil. Estou começando a me perguntar se ele não está tendo ajuda. Parece que alguns daqueles bastardos dos Assassinos estão correndo às soltas. Só é necessário um deles para estragar tudo. Mas você já sabe disso. Me faz imaginar se os papéis do fluoreto foram liberados por alguém trabalhando aqui... E se foi, estamos lidando com um dedo duro ou algo pior?

Já me decidi Madara, em breve encerrarei o trabalho com o Número 7. Ou você me consegue algum resultado ou eu vou colocar outra pessoa naquele Animus.

-Kabuto.

* * *

**De:** Rede_de_Notícias-Akatsuki

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 8 de Setembro, 15:37

**Asssunto:** Manchetes do dia.

Especulações continuam a respeito do resultado do surto de L-11:

Aproximadamente 6 anos depois, pequeno progresso foi feito em lidar com o que os livros de História se referem como 'A Segunda Praga'. Com aproximadamente 96% de sua população dizimada em apenas 3 meses, o continente da África está agora, praticamente inabitado. Planos para dividir o continente em partes iguais se confrontaram com fortes resistências e acusações de 'roubo de terras'. Um protestante diz: " Não importa se somos cem ou cem milhões, essa ainda é nosso lar e ninguém tem o direito de tirá-lo de nós".

* * *

**Lixeira [2]

* * *

**

**De:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 8 de Setembro, 3:13

**Assunto:** Cobaia nº 6.

Madara:

Eu terminei o meu relatório sobre o número 6. Acho que você deveria dar uma olhada nele quando tiver algum tempo. Ele explica o porquê acredito que nós precisamos tratá-los com maior cuidado. Se falharmos em fazer isso, os resultados só serão negativos.

Vou resumir as coisas, já que eu sei que você está bem ocupado. A exposição prolongada ao Animus causou um 'Bleeding Effect' dentro da estrutura genética do número 6. O resultado foi um 'vazamento' de estrutura genética contendo as memórias de seus ancestrais e sua própria memória. Ele se tornou incapaz de distinguir sua própria vida entre a de seus antepassados, como nós presenciamos no incidente em seu quarto.

Eu acredito que esse efeito é similar a certas formas de múltiplas personalidades e problemas com alucinações. Pessoas que dizem estar presenciando vidas passadas ou a presença de outras mentes dentro de suas próprias estão possivelmente sofrendo de uma ocorrência natural do Bleeding Effect. Mesmo assim, os sintomas podem variar de pessoa para pessoa, mas o fim é sempre o mesmo: Eles ficam loucos.

É isso que eu acredito que aconteceu ao número 6. Um de seus ancestrais parecer ter tido uma parcela importante de presença em um evento que aconteceu no Extremo Oriente. As escrituras que ele deixou na parede de seu quarto desafiam qualquer explicação convencional, mas ainda não estou pronto para considerá-las sem importância. Por pedido seu, pedi a um lingüista e um historiador que pesquisassem elas a fundo, em caso de haver alguma significância. Eu lhe informarei se eles voltarem a nós com qualquer coisa.

Lhe darei uma copia completa do meu relatório para que você possa rever minha conclusões quando tiver tempo. Eu sei que isso não é importante para você Madara, mas, de um ponto de vista puramente pratico, não há razão em destruí-los. Uma vez mortos, seu conhecimento se perde para sempre. E nós dois sabemos o quanto isso pode ser perigoso.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**De:**

**Para:** Dr. Madara

**Data/Hora:** 4 de Setembro, 13:00

**Assunto:** EU SEI, EU SEI, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO. O QUE VOCÊ FEZ. EU O VI. ELE TINHA UMA BOLA DE METAL. ELA ABRIU. ELES FICARAM LOUCOS. ATIRANDO. ESFAQUEANDO. COMEÇARAM A SE DESMEMBRAR. EU SEI QUE FOI O SEU PESSOAL. VI O SÍMBOLO. OUVI O NOME. EU VOU CONTAR. CONTAR A QUALQUER UM QUE QUISER OUVIR. VOCÊS SERÃO EXPOSTOS. TODOS SABERÃO A VERDADE. E ENTÃO VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR. SEUS LOUCOS DEGENERADOS. VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR!

* * *

Me afastei bruscamente do computador.

Tantas mortes, efeitos "naturais", problemas, mistérios... Tudo envolvendo a Akatsuki...

Seja lá o que eles procuram em minha mente, não é para fazer o bem.

E este e-mail que o Sasuke enviou... Diz que a pessoa antes de mim enlouqueceu e que isso provavelmente ocorrerá comigo se ficar utilizando o animus..

NÃO NÃO NÃO, isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Bati minha mão com força na mesa em que ficava o computador de Madara.

- Sakura? – Era a voz **dele**.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**Locais alterados:**

Masyaf - Konoha

Al Mualim - Momochi Zabuza

Robert de Sablé - Orochimaru

**Definições para o "*"**

A Arca da aliança* - **Descrição**: Um receptáculo descrito na Bíblia contendo os Tabletes de pedra no qual os Dez Mandamentos foram escritos o Bastão e o Maná de Abraão. Acredita-se que a Arca foi construida aos comandos de Deus, de acordo com a visão profética de Moisés no Monte Sinai. Supostamente a Arca pode liberar a fúria de Deus para destruir a quem se opõe a seus seguidores.

* * *

É isso ai gente! Mais uma att! Em um dia *3* Aewww! Espero que gostem!

Arigatou again para Dai-Cham! pelo comentário!

Kissus!


	5. A verdade

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente :(

A história apresentada aqui é baseada no jogo Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft!

PS. NO FINAL DA FIC ESTARÁ A RELAÇÃO DOS LOCAIS REAIS E ALTERADOS PARA A FIC! Yey!

* * *

**AssassinS**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Sakura... – Era Sasuke! Ai meu Deus! Fui pega em flagrante! Puta que pariu estou ferrada!

- Vejo que encontrou algo interessante para fazer... - Ele se aproximou de mim ficando apenas alguns centímetros de distância. – Acha certo... Sakura? Bisbilhotar os e-mails de outras pessoas?

- E-eu não... – Engoli seco. Não sei o que dizer.

-Sabia que por isso você terá que pagar caro, não é? – Ele mostrou um pequeno sorriso de lado. Que diabos?

-Sasuke, por favor, não faça nada comigo! Eu estou te implorando! – Segurei na barra de seu jaleco branco. –Eu não vou falar nada! Eu juro!

-Hn. –Sasuke me afastou. –Fique tranqüila Sakura, se eu deixei o computador ligado é porque havia um motivo.

-O quê?

-Você realmente acha que eu seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar meu computador ligado na página de e-mails?

-Certo... Você queria que eu visse aquilo então?

-Precisamente... Agora você deve ter alguma suspeita sobre mim, e com razão. – Sasuke caminhou até seu computador e começou a dedilhar no teclado do mesmo. – Sou um agente duplo, Sakura...

-Quer dizer que você é...

-Um Assassino. –Ele me fitou.

-Mas então porque não me disse logo? Porque esperou tanto tempo? Você tem idéia do que eu sofri aqui, Sasuke? –Elevei o meu tom. Não consegui acreditar que, depois de tudo que passei, um cara da mesma ordem que eu não disse nada enquanto me via sofrer.

-Acha que eu poderia falar isso com Madara por aqui? Com câmeras de vigilância? E ainda arriscar a confiança que a empresa tem sobre mim?

-Mas você está falando neste momento!

-Ah, você reparou. – Lá vem a ignorância. – Eu desliguei as câmeras por alguns minutos, para que dê tempo de conversar com você.

-Nee... Você vai... Me ajudar então? – Pela primeira vez, em algum tempo, comecei a ter esperança de que alguém poderia me tirar dali.

-... – Sasuke possuía um semblante vazio. – Vamos até seu quarto.

Não gostei da reação que ele demonstrou depois da minha pergunta, mas resolvi esperar até chegarmos ao quarto.

-Sente-se. – Ele pediu enquanto direcionava seu olhar até a cama.

-... Ok. –Fiz o que fora requisitado.

-Por onde posso começar... – Sasuke levou sua mão até a testa, como se estivesse pensando em algo realmente complicado de se falar. – Sakura, você sabe quem foram seus pais?

-Não... Eles faleceram quando eu ainda era muito nova. –Encarei meus pés, não gostava de tocar neste assunto.

-Errado. – Olhei assustada para Sasuke, como assim eu estava errada? – Seus pais foram assassinados por membros desta empresa.

-Como? O que você disse? – Não consegui acreditar em suas palavras.

-Seus pais vieram de Konoha, onde vivem os assassinos. Todos lá sabiam que você descenderia de uma importante assassina, Sakura. Por causa da expectativa que criaram sobre você e por saberem que você seria perseguida por nossos inimigos, seus pais saíram da ordem. –Minha respiração falhou. –Eles vieram para Nova York a fim de começarem uma vida longe desta guerra.

-... Guerra?

Comecei a me sentir tonta e minha visão passou a ficar embaçada.

-Tenha paciência, tudo tem seu devido tempo. Enfim, seus pais não utilizavam cartão de crédito ou qualquer objeto que pudesse ser rastreado, além de mudarem os seus nomes, mas acabaram cometendo um deslize ao lidar com documentos de identidade. Dessa forma a Akatsuki pôde eliminá-los.

Meu pai, minha mãe... Fizeram tudo isso para me proteger... Não pode ser. Não pode ser!

-Por quê? Por que não ME MATARAM TAMBÉM? –Berrei enquanto chorava incontrolavelmente. Não conseguia aceitar. Não podia.

-Tsunade te salvou...

-Foi por isso, não é?... Foi por isso que ela entrou em coma... –Fitei minhas pernas permitindo que minhas lágrimas caíssem em minha roupa.

-Sim... Ela também era uma assassina - Sasuke suspirou. – Assim que descobriram onde você estava, devido a sua carteira de motorista, calaram Tsunade e lhe seqüestraram... Veja bem, Sakura, isso tudo tem apenas um motivo. Há uma guerra acontecendo, e, não pense que é recente. Ela começou antes mesmo de Jesus Cristo.

-...

-Somos Assassinos e perseguimos templários ao longo da história da humanidade.

-Eu nunca ouvi falar em tal coisa. – Funguei e levei minha mão até o rosto, tentando secar minhas lágrimas inutilmente.

-Não é surpresa. Tudo isso é feito secretamente. – Senti um peso extra na cama. Sasuke havia se sentado ao meu lado. –Você está familiarizada com a história de Rikudou e Yumi, Sakura?

-Claro...

-Pois bem, sei que você não irá acreditar no que vou te contar, mas é sempre bom lhe manter informada. Preste atenção Sakura. –Ele colocou sua mão em meu queixo, fazendo-me olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Antes dos humanos, outras pessoas habitavam o planeta, os chamamos de Seres-que-vieram-antes. Acreditamos que eles nos criaram para servi-los.

Mas que merda é essa que o Sasuke está falando?

– Nossa raça era mentalmente controlada através de artefatos que este povo possuía. Os chamados "pedaços do éden". Porém, como toda evolução, duas pessoas nasceram com a capacidade de serem imunes a estes artefatos, foram estes Rikudou e Yumi.

-Sasuke, você realmente quer que eu fique aqui escutando esta baboseira?

-Sim. E cada vez que você me atrapalha eu perco meu tempo, Sakura.

-... Desculpe, continue.

-Rikudou e Yumi roubaram um destes artefatos, a maça do éden, que chamamos de "Ichibi no Shukaku", e fugiram dos anciões. Com o passar do tempo eles voltaram e iniciaram uma rebelião. –Sasuke fez uma pausa. –Os humanos iniciaram uma guerra com o povo ancião, e, por serem muitos homens, eles começaram a perder. Assim, através dos anos os anciões desistiram de batalhar e passaram a construir templos sagrados, onde estão os maiores segredos da humanidade.

-Mas, o que aconteceu com os outros?

-Sem que nenhum dos lados percebesse, um cataclismo natural tomou conta do planeta e varreu ambas as espécies. Porém, alguns humanos sobreviveram, já que foram feitos para agüentar situações drásticas. Já, o resto dos Seres-que-vieram-antes, foram embora e seus artefatos foram espalhados pelo globo durante o desastre.

-Embora? Para onde?

-Para o planeta natal deles.

-Sasuke você está me dizendo que eles são de outro planeta? Extraterrestres criaram a raça humana?

-Sim. –Ele parecia um tanto nervoso. –Olha, sei que é difícil de aceitar isso, Sakura, mas espere eu lhe dar os exemplos. Sabe as civilizações antigas? Como a Maia? Perceba que eles tinham deuses! E, em suas imagens nos templos, indicavam que eles vinham do espaço! Pense também no Olímpio! Atena, Zeus, Afrodite... São apenas outros nomes dado aos anciões!

Lembro-me de ter visto algo assim no Discovery Channel...

–Hashimara Senju foi o primeiro a encontrar um dos artefatos, o cajado do eden, chamado de "Nibi", e só assim ele conseguiu liberar os israelitas do Egito. O poderoso Shabataka utilizou este mesmo cajado para se tornar o primeiro faraó do Egito!

-Está querendo dizer que toda a história do mundo, que aprendemos na escola, é uma farsa? –Indaguei.

-Precisamente. Os templários sabiam deste poder, por isso que existe aquela famosa história dos cavaleiros templários que foram até o Templo do Rei Salomão a procura de um tesouro misterioso. Este tesouro era um dos pedaços do éden, e após ser obtido por eles, a ordem dos templários cresceu demasiadamente. Algo que ninguém nunca soube explicar.

-Eu conheço esta história... – Devo isso ao meu vício sobre canais de geografia e história, hah.

-Vendo quanto poder este tesoura os dava, os templários passaram a procurar o restante pela terra. Faziam o que precisasse para adquiri-los, como por exemplo, queimar Joana D'Arc e roubar-lhe a sua espada-

-Outro pedaço do éden?

-Sim, a chamada "Sanbi". Sakura, todos os grandes personagens da história estão ligados a estes artefatos. Jesus era uma pessoa comum, porém possuía a maça do éden e o santo sudário, este último tem o nome de "Yonbi". Hitler, Júlio César, Napoleão, Thomas Edson, Danzou, Orochimaru, todos eles eram templários e tinha posse sobre os artefatos. Entretanto, também houveram assassinos que os possuíram, como Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Yamato, Nicola Tesla, Momochi Zabuza e... Haruno Sakura. Sendo que nossa ordem busca esconder tal poder, para assim libertar a humanidade.

-Eu?

-Sim, é exatamente por isso que estamos atrás de suas memórias genéticas. Para localizarmos outro artefato, o "Kyuubi". Os templários passaram o conhecimento a uma famosa sociedade secreta, e esta controla o mundo desde sempre, com desculpas de trabalho, dinheiro, desastres naturais, guerras com fins financeiros, que, na verdade são feitas para possuírem novos artefatos...

-Não pode ser...

-Aí é que entramos, somos discretos e matamos várias pessoas famosas, que serviam esta sociedade, mas é claro que a mídia não diz isso. –Sasuke se levantou. –Hitler morreu em nossas mãos, se não, teria escapado com sucesso, utilizando um sósia.

-Sasuke, se isso que você me contou for verdade... Eu não posso deixar que Madara encontre o que procura!

Depois de tudo que vêm acontecendo comigo, comecei a confiar no que Sasuke dizia.

-Eu sei, é por isso que estou aqui. A Akatsuki planeja levar um foguete para a atmosfera terrestre, este terá um satélite com os artefatos dentro, se isso acontecer, será o nosso fim...

-Sasuke, você disse que essas coisas controlam a mente das pessoas... Isso acontece conosco?

-Não, os assassinos possuem o mesmo que Rikudou e Yumi, o que nos torna 90% imunes ao seu poder.

-Certo...

-Além disso, ainda precisamos nos preocupar com o sol...

-O sol?

-É, o mesmo evento que ocorreu quando os anciões estavam aqui fora provocado pelo sol, e provavelmente acontecerá uma segunda vez. Precisamos ir aos Templos que eles construíram para poder evitar isto.

-Outra vez? Quer dizer que os humanos...

-Serão eliminados da face da Terra.

-NÀO! ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECER! Sasuke, o que têm nesses templos? Você tem CERTEZA que eles podem nos dar algum tipo de proteção?

-Ainda não descobrimos. –Sasuke parecia inconformado. –Enfim, sabendo da verdade, você deve entender que eu preciso que fique aqui continuando com as sessões do Animus.

- O QUÊ? –Me levantei bruscamente da cama.

-É necessário Sakura, não discuta comigo! Precisamos esperar os outros Assassinos para podermos sair daqui.

-Quer dizer que eles realmente vão vir nos salvar? – Me animei um pouco, Sasuke era oficialmente meu herói, deve ser por isso que sua voz sempre me transmitia segurança! Yataaa!

-Hn, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas do jeito que o Dobe é... – Sasuke sussurrou está última parte e andou para fora do quarto. –Vou lhe deixar pensando no que acabei de falar, admito que foi muita coisa para um dia só... Tente descansar para amanhã continuarmos com as experiências.

-Sasuke... – Andei até ele, que estava virado para o lado de fora do quarto, e encostei minha cabeça em suas costas. – Pode contar comigo...Eu... Eu sei que não sou muito... Mas vou fazer de tudo para ajudar a salvar a Terra. - Deixei algumas lágrimas caírem e contornarem meu rosto. - E... Obrigada... Por tudo...

-Hn. – E lá estava ele, indo embora novamente.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Ah, e aqui estão as relações de locais e pessoas que realmente existiram e os personagens da fic!

**Adão e Eva - Rikudou e Yumi**

Moisés - Hashimara Senju 

Nomes dos Artefatos - Originalmente não tem esses nomes que coloquei, que por acaso são os Bijuus /o/

Outros personagens de Naruto estão apenas para a Fic.  
Outras pessoas (como Hitler, Joana D'Arc) são elas mesmas x3

* * *

Espero não ter demorado! Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

Tomara que gostem! Arigatou por tudo! /o/

Kissus!


	6. O fim do começo

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente :(

A história apresentada aqui é baseada no jogo Assassin's Creed da Ubisoft!

* * *

**AssassinS**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Depois que Sasuke esclareceu a situação em que me encontrava, tive bastante tempo para pensar no que iria fazer._

_Saber que meus pais foram assassinados, pelas pessoas da mesma empresa que estou sendo mantida, me deixou em um estado... Um tanto depressivo e com sede de vingança. Eu sei que se não fosse por Sasuke, já teria cometido alguma loucura, pois, toda vez que vejo Madara, sinto um ódio corroer meu corpo inteiro._

_Devo admitir que, antes, não conseguia "engolir" muito bem essa história de fim de mundo e Deuses vindos do espaço, mas depois do que vivenciei no corpo de minha ancestral... Tudo parece ser possível._

_Embora meu inconsciente ter rejeitado as memórias que a Akatsuki quis invadir, eventualmente ele começou a aceitá-las. Assim continuei, como Sasuke havia me pedido, as sessões no Animus._

_Tudo que passei fora no ano de 1191, quando Ricardo Coração de Leão recapturou apenas a cidade pontuaria do Acre para conquistar os mulçumanos._

_Naquele tempo, com uma base das operações estabelecidas, os cruzados prepararam-se para marchar para o sul. Seu alvo era Jerusalém, a qual pretendiam recapturar para o cristianismo. Porém, as forças mulçumanas se reuniram nas ruínas de Arsuf, pretendendo fazer uma emboscada aos templários para impedir que os mesmos chegassem a Jerusalém._

_Neste processo, Ricardo e Saladino (mulçumano) iniciaram um combate, um com o outro, e os homens, que ficaram para governar em seu lugar, começaram a fazer exames da vantagens de suas posições de poder._

_Minhas primeiras experiências, como a antiga Sakura, foram quando quase assassinei o grão-mestre dos Cavaleiros Templários, Orochimaru, e recuperei o tesouro da ordem. Entretanto, devido ao meu comportamento, fui demovida ao Rank mais baixo da ordem dos Assassinos._

_Momochi Zabuza, mestre dos Assassinos, ainda me ofereceu uma oportunidade de reconquistar minha honra. Para isso teria que arriscar minha vida na Terra Santa, assassinar nove homens e explorar as hostilidades criadas pela Terceira Cruzada. Tudo com um só objetivo: Estabilizar a Região._

_O que eu não contava era que havia algo escondido diante essas ordens._

_Minha antepassada descobriu que os alvos eram definidos mais do que apenas por interesse de ganho pessoal. Sua ordem, Templária, possuía o objetivo de unir toda a humanidade sob uma causa em comum._

_Assim todos os e-mails sobre artefatos e toda a necessidade de vivenciarem minhas memórias fez sentido._

_Finalmente, em uma de minhas sessões, a antiga Sakura terminou as tarefas que foram ordenadas, mas, infelizmente, tudo não passava de uma armadinha dos Templários para semear o desacordo entre os Assassinos, os cruzados e os mulçumanos. Ao fazer isso, Saladino e Ricardo Coração de Leão passariam a trabalhar preferencialmente juntos, e, no processo, trariam a paz para os Templários._

_Minha ancestral, alcançando Orochimaru, seu último alvo atribuído, inicia uma batalha e sai vitoriosa._

_Em seus últimos momentos de vida, Orochimaru revela que o mestre dos Assassinos é também um membro da ordem dos Templários, e que possuía o único poder do artefato, a "Kyuubi", que pode ser utilizada para hipnose coletiva._

_Então, a antiga Sakura viajou para enfrentar Zabuza, que, armado com o artefato, tentou alterar sua visão da realidade._

_O que ele não contava, era que Sakura tinha uma imunidade parcial sobre o objeto. Desta forma, mesmo um pouco afetada, ela conseguiu derrotá-lo._

_O artefato, já em minhas mãos, liberou uma imagem da Terra e lá pude notar as localizações dos outros pedaços do éden._

* * *

Após todas essas experiências que vivenciei, acabei acordando do Animus.

Vi que a Akatsuki havia enviado equipes para recuperarem dois artefatos adicionais que estavam em localizações mostradas em minha memória.

Em outro e-mail de Madara diziam que houve uma falha nas recuperações de mais três pedaços do éden, causando assim, acidentes desastrosos como a experiência na Filadélfia e o evento de Tunguska.

Agora estou aqui, na sala vazia do Animus sem saber o que fazer. Sasuke sumiu, pelo visto.

Eu juro que se ele foi embora sozinho... AH EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DELE!

Porque, sério, com aquele jeito frio, mimimi e chato dele, eu não duvido nada.

Argh.

-UCHIHA SASUKE SEU EMO DE UMA FIGA!

-Também te adoro, Sakura. – Sasuke apareceu correndo em minha direção.

O.O Puuuutz... Me ferrei... Muitooo boa Sakura!

-Erm...

-Por mais que eu adorasse ficar aqui e entender o motivo de você me chamar de emo, temos que ir. AGORA! – Ele estava ofegante e... Peraí! A roupa dele estava com manchas de sangue! Mas que merda tá acontecendo?

-O que foi isso?

-AGORA! – Ele caminhou até o Animus. –Entra ai.

-O quê?

-Olha só, Sakura. Nós talvez tenhamos 10 minutos antes de descobrirem o que eu fiz... Se você não fizer o que eu mando, nós vamos morrer, entendeu?

-Estamos indo embora?

-Sakura, eu PROMETO que respondo o que você quiser depois, mas agora eu só preciso que você cale a boca e entre neste maldito Animus! – Ele me olhou impaciente.

Deitei rapidamente no Animus e a mesma tela de sempre apareceu, entretanto, uma mensagem de "carregando" tomou conta do lugar de meu DNA. Parecia que Sasuke estava salvando minhas memórias em algum HD.

-Pode sair. – Mal acabara de me levantar e ele pegou em minha mão, começando a correr em seguida.

...

Mas einh...

Algo muito estranho está acontecendo com minha visão, tudo está ficando borrado... Preto... Argh.

-Sasuke, pára! – Gritei enquanto esfregava minhas mãos em meus olhos. – Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com a minha visão! Está tudo ficando preto!

-Olhe para mim... – Fiz o que fora mandado.

-E...E...Você está brilhando! Está todo azul! – Por favor, não me diga que você também é um vampiro vindo de Crepúsculo, eu não sei se consigo agüentar mais segredos desta magnitude, sério.

-Está tudo bem, Sakura. O que está acontecendo com sua visão é comum, se chama "Eagle Vision", todo Assassino possui, bem... Exceto eu... A minha é um tanto diferente.

-Como eu paro isso? Eu quero voltar a enxergar direito!

-Apenas se concentre em um ponto fixo de qualquer lugar.

Olhei diretamente para uma parede, mas não foi bem o que ele disse que aconteceu.

-Sa... Su... Ke. – Sussurrei. – Se você também pode enxergar assim... Olhe para esta parede!

-Anh?

-Está cheia de mensagens! Escritas com... Sangue!

- O QUÊ? – Ele finalmente olhou para parede, porém, algo peculiar aconteceu. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

-Seus olhos...

-Isso foi escrito pelo usuário número 6! – Sasuke me cortou. –São mensagens direcionadas a você! Aqui existem referências ao texto bíblico Apocalipse 22:13 da passagem... "Eu sou o Alfa e o Omega, o primeiro e o último, o começo e o fim."... Também há um Lorenz Attractor, o olho da Divina Profecia, algumas escritas em Chinês e Alemão e a data Maia de 13.0.0, 21 de Dezembro deste ano... É daqui a três meses, Sakura!

- O que isso quer dizer?

-... Não tenho certeza... – Seus olhos voltaram a cor ônix. –Vamos, temos que ir embora! Depois discutiremos sobre isso.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

Yey! Mais um capítulo! Sei que está curtinho, mas é que agora a fic vai decolar de vez *-* Romances, novos personagens, etc!

Espero que gostem!

Arigatou Dai-cham e Cristiane-chan! Fiquei muito feliz com o comentário de vocês!

Kissus!


End file.
